


from acorns, might oaks

by lavenderlotion



Series: these young lovers of the castle (in which our fairytale speaks) [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Pre-Canon, Telekinesis, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Jean's itching to get to be with her friend again, to immerse herself into her familiar mind and just finally be able toseeher. They've talked on the phone almost every single night, but it hasn't been the same as having her in the mansion and being able to really be with her, especially when she can't feel Jubilee's mind over the phone, like she'd gotten so used to being able to do over the last several months.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Jubilation Lee
Series: these young lovers of the castle (in which our fairytale speaks) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690555
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	from acorns, might oaks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homosociality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociality/gifts).



> i’ve lost count of how many fics are ethic’s fault... this is just another one

Jean is excited. Jean is  _ so _ excited, that Charles keeps brushing over her thoughts to help her stroke the fires that she usually keeps burning around her mind, but has been letting burn out since she’s not really focusing on them. The thing is: she  _ can't _ focus on her shields right now, not when she's waiting at the front door for Jubilee's car to come down the drive. Well, maybe she  _ could _ be focusing on her shields if she wasn’t so excited, but instead, she's casting her mind out as far as she can stretch it so she'll be able to sense Jubilee as soon as she's close.

A  _ whole _ summer apart has been too long, and Jean's itching to get to be with her friend again, to immerse herself into her familiar mind and just finally be able to  _ see _ her. They've talked on the phone almost every single night, but it hasn't been the same as having her in the mansion and being able to really be with her, especially when she can't feel Jubilee's mind over the phone, like she'd gotten so used to being able to do over the last several months.

And Jean... well, she's planning on finally telling Jubilee how she feels, because after an  _ entire two months _ of missing Jubilee so much it sometimes hurt, she knows that she has to be honest. It might ruin their friendship, if Jubilee really, really doesn't like her back, but Jean's hopeful that's not going to happen. Jean thinks Jubilee might like her back. Mostly it’s because of how excited she always sounds when they talk on the phone and all the things that Jubilee talks about them doing when she gets back—which, in Jean's opinion, all sound like dating activities.

Of course, she's basing that off the few television shows she's seen and the things she sees the older kids do—though, she isn't really sure that she has the best examples, honestly—but going to the movies and having sleepovers and baking cookies together are  _ all _ things Jean would totally do on a date... so that probably counts. Hopefully Jubilee thinks they all count too.

Because even if Jean is nervous about telling Jubilee how she feels, it... it's a good type of nervousness, one that's making her feel full of energy as she paces back and forth along the front room. A good type of nervousness that's been keeping her up and about and moving the last few days as she excitedly counted down until Jubilee was supposed to  _ finally _ be coming back. 

Today is  _ finally _ the day, and so Jean’s been up since dawn waiting for Jubilee to get back. She’s supposed to arrive in the afternoon, which is just horrible because that’s so far away, but it's slowly been getting closer and closer to when Jubilee is supposed to arrive. While she’s been able to focus the last few days and get everything ready for Jubilee to come home, she’s since given up all hope at getting  _ anything _ done and has started pacing.

Which is what she’s doing when something pings along the edges of her mind where her telepathy is stretched as far as it can go across the mansion's lengthy driveway. The second she feels the faintest hint of Jubilee's mind she's running out of the mansion, jumping down the sprawling steps and landing lightly with a push of her telekinesis, grinning widely as her feet softly touch down on the drive. 

Jean’s already smiling from ear to ear, floating in place to give herself something to keep her from rushing Jubilee, when the car  _ finally _ pulls to a stop. She can’t stop herself from sending her mind forward, and Jean's already rifling through Jubilee's thoughts when her door opens. She can’t hold herself back, not when she hasn't been able to feel the bright, explosive strands of her thoughts in so long. 

Falling into Jubilee's mind feels like coming home and it makes her heart race in her chest at just how good it feels. From the training with Charles, she thinks this is maybe how he feels with Mr. Lehnsherr, and that cements her decision to reveal her feelings. Because even if Jubilee doesn't like her back—and no matter how badly Jean wants to go searching for that answer, she won't let herself—she knows that she can't keep it to herself, not anymore.

She hangs back and lets Jubilee speak with her parents and get her bags out of the trunk—though she wraps her telekinesis around them and tugs them closer to the front door for Jubilee when she talks with her parents. Jubilee hadn't taken that much stuff home, which was awesome because Jean's totally been guiltily wearing one of her sweaters around the mansion, which means she doesn't have too much stuff with her. Jubilee's thoughts are sombre and filled with tension as she talks to her parents, which doesn't surprise Jean from some of the things Jubilee has told her about their relationship.

It isn't until her parents have driven off that Jean takes a half a step forward—which is when she realizes she's still not on the ground—and she watches Jubilee take a deep breath as her parent's car drives away. Jean takes that time to selfishly take Jubilee in, staring at her big, styled hair and her colourful outfit as Jean's hands shake at her sides in excitement. Even just  _ seeing _ the back of her head makes something settle in Jean's chest, and she manages to float back down to the pavement by the time Jubilee turns around, a smile forming on her face as the other girl's mind lights up with pleasure.

Jean takes a step forward, unable to hold herself back, but falters with Jubilee's entire face falls.

“What's wrong?” Jean asks immediately, reaching out with her thoughts and her hands, wanting nothing more than to wrap their fingers together but drawing them back when Jubilee sniffles.

“Nothing,” Jubilee says, a wave of sadness rushing over Jean's mind that's  _ so strong _ it makes her eyes burn with tears. Jean opens her mouth to ask what's wrong so she can try to fix it, worried she may have done something without even  _ realizing _ it and even more worried that something may have happened between her and her parents when she was gone, prepared to make it better in any way she possibly can because Jubilee should  _ never _ be sad, when Jubilee finally says, “You're so tall!”

Jean blinks  _ down _ at Jubilee without saying anything, only just then realizing that while she could look directly into Jubilee's eyes before the summer, she's now looking down. Huh. Slowly, a frown pulls at her lips as she stares at her very best friend without understanding why she's so upset. Slipping through her mind is easy, easier than any other mind Jean's ever been in, and she can riffle through her thoughts with barely any effort at all.

As Jubilee stands in front of her and wrings her hands together nervously, sadness rolling off her in waves, Jean tilts her head to the side as she looks through the girl's mind. Jubilee presses forward an image that's bright and vivid in a way that means she's gone over it in her mind again and again until she could focus on all the little details, and Jean gasps even as her eyes fall closed. Behind her lid plays out a daydream that Jean knows has carried Jubilee through the summer from the way it's tinged with warmth.

She can't stop a second gasp as she makes sense of what she's seeing, which is Jubilee taking her face in her hands and  _ kissing her! _ Jean stumbles forward until she's close enough that Jubilee's fluffy tulle skirt brushes Jean's thighs, which she can feel through her jeans because  _ everything _ feels dialled up to eleven as her mind wheels and wheels. This time, she doesn't stop herself from reaching out, needing to bend down to grab Jubilee's hands, which wrap around her own instantaneously.

“T-that can still happen,” Jean tells her seriously, diving past the daydream to focus on what's  _ really _ bothering Jubilee, which is the fact that something changed and she wasn't around to see it, stuck away in an empty home with parents who don't care about her, missing Jean so much it  _ hurt. _ Jean presses her own hurt into Jubilee's mind so she knows she's not the only one, following it with a rush of affection as she squeezes Jubilee's fingers. “Honestly, I hadn't even realized I was taller.”

“But you've grown like ten inches!” Jubilee exclaims, throwing out their joined hands in a wide arch that makes Jean giggle. 

She laughs even more when a few light blue fireworks spark around their joined hands, pulling Jubilee in gently and smiling when she moves forward. “I don't think I've grown ten inches.”

“Seems like it,” Jubilee tells her with a pout, and Jean darts forward to press their lips together quickly.

“You're back,” she tells Jubilee, without moving away. Their lips brush together as she speaks, which is  _ awesome, _ and she adds, “I'm so happy that you’re finally here again.”

Her eyes are closed, but she feels Jubilee nod because it brushes their foreheads together. Jubilee can't speak in her mind very well, but fireworks light up behind her eyes, a whole beautiful show of bright pinks and yellows which means she's just as happy as Jean feels, and she kisses her again, and then again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> i run an x-men discord server! check it out [here!](https://discord.gg/3uG3VNP)


End file.
